


By Gray Light

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Good Dursley Family, Gray Harry Potter, Harem fic, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Male Harem, Multi, Protective Black Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Petunia knew she should have probably expected this.~We all know how this story begins, but things are different this time. Petunia has no reason to mistreat her nephew. Vernon has always known about magic. Dudley is not spoilt.When Harry shows his first accidental magic after arriving at the Dursleys' Petunia knows that he has to go back to his own world. She knows he needs to know how to control his magic, and that is something she is not equipped to do.So to Gringotts they go, where they find out things someone hid that will change everything.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the last of the winners. Obviously I will periodically add others that I finish enough of to want to post some of it, but that probably won't be for some time.
> 
> Let me know if you have any suggestions/questions. As usual all my media will be down below. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Update** (Apr6): it has come to my attention (thanks to turtledisc) that I've been stepping on the line of violating the T &C of AO3, so to remedy that I've moved the links to both Patreon and Ko-Fi over to my blog - you can still ask questions and read up on anything you need there if you don't want to go to twitter/tumblr/email for the answers.

Petunia knew she should have probably expected this. She’d always thought that he was magicless, because after all, he has dozens of magical family members and only her and her younger brother for magicless, now that her parents were deceased, so her being the one to get him, left the implication that he had no magic.

But now, almost two years since he had arrived, she was left with a dilemma. He’d shown his first accidental magic since arriving when he levitated a toy for her own son Dudley who’d dropped it down off the couch where both were sitting. Her dilemma was in deciding what to do; both her husband and Dudley loved the boy – she did too, don’t be mistaken that she didn’t – so it wouldn’t be hard for them to keep him, but at the same time, he would be better off with the magical side of his family who could teach him all about how to focus his magic and how to deal with it.

“I just don’t know what to do, Vernon,” She whispered to her husband as she watched the boys play with their blocks in front of the TV which was turned to a documentary on wolves. “He seems happy here but we’re not capable of teaching him about his magic…”

“Pet, he can always visit and write letters. He’s better off with those who can teach him,” Vernon answered, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. He’d gone on a diet after they received Harry, knowing that he would never be able to keep up with two rambunctious boys at his weight and his doctors had agreed that it would be good for his health and longevity if he lost some weight and stopped eating so much junk.

After a long moment of silence, Petunia spoke again, “Next year, we’ll go to the magical world next year.”

 

The next year would pass too quickly for both adults. Harry only had two more incidents of magic; the first only a week after they made their decision where he some how popped himself into the rose bush while the boys were playing outside, and the second six months after when he got some of the toys down off the top shelf of the toy cabinet.

Now with the trip to the magical world planned for the weekend, Petunia was left with the task of explaining to both her little boys that Harry might be leaving. So, she sat them both down at the kitchen table with pencil crayons and markers and wax crayons and coloring books of all shapes, sizes, and themes while she began to make dinner.

Once she had everything prepped and cooking, she sat down across from the boys with a cup of tea. “Boys, there’s something we need to talk about.”

“Wassamatter Aunt Tunia?” Harry questioned, tilting his head as he looked up from coloring in a picture of a rose.

“Well, Harry, this weekend you and I are going to take a special trip into London.”

“Why?”

She shook her head in amusement at the question before answering, “You know all the strange things you can do? Like when you popped into the rose bush, or got all those toys from the top shelf?” Harry made a soft noise of acknowledgement. “Well,” She continued, setting her hands on the table top carefully. “There are others who can do the same things and more. Your parents were two of them and after they died, you were sent here because I’m your Mum’s sister but now we’re going to go see some of your Dad’s family.”

“Oh. Am I going to stay with Da’s family?” Harry questioned, staring at her with Lily’s eyes.

“Maybe, Harry, we’re not sure how your Dad’s family is doing, so we might get to keep you,” Petunia replied, gently running her fingers through Harry’s shaggy hair.

“Don’t want Harry to go, Mum.” Dudley’s fingers clenched around the pencil in his hand. “Want Harry to stay.”

“Oh Duds. Harry can always come visit, and write letters, and call on the phone, and have you over.” Petunia kissed his head lightly as she got up from her seat to check on dinner.

Dudley pouted but nodded stiffly before turning back to his coloring page.

And that was the end of that.

 

The rest of the week seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye and before they knew it, it was Saturday – Visiting Day. The residents of Number 4 went about their usual morning routine: Petunia woke the boys, leaving them to get themselves dressed, as she went to go start breakfast; Vernon slowly roused himself before heading for the shower and to get ready for the day; Harry and Dudley had a minor war with old socks before they settled down and got themselves dressed in the outfits that Petunia had left out the night before when she tucked them in; and by 8:30 everyone was gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

After eating their delicious traditional English breakfast, Vernon ushered Dudley into his car to take him out to the arcade for the day, and Petunia dawdled around for a few minutes grabbing everything she could think of that would be relevant when dealing with the Wizarding World before she helped Harry into her car and they headed off to London.

It only took an hour for them to arrive and find a place to park just outside the Leaky Cauldron – the non-magical entrance to Diagon Alley – where they were headed to get through.

She pulled Harry to a stop just before entering and crouched down to his level before speaking, “I’m going to pick you up. Yes, I know you’re a big boy now but there are going to be a lot of people in there, especially this time of year with school starting in three weeks, so I need you to stay close. At least until we get to the bank and get to see the manager in charge of your family accounts.”

Harry nodded sharply and raised his arms so she could pick him up once she’d straightened back up. She gently scooped him up, fake groaning at his weight to make him giggle before she settled him on her hip. She took a deep breath before pushing the door to the pub open. It was fairly busy but less busy than she expected the actual alley to be.

“Ah, got your hands full I see, let me just open the door for you.” The barman smiled at her before coming around the bar and heading to the brickwork at the back of the room. He quickly tapped out the password before stepping back so that Petunia could pass.

“Thank you.” She dipped her head before she stepped through the hole and into the alley.

The alley was packed with people; there were women shouting at each other near a shop which sold soaps and candles, two men were standing in front of the window to a barber shop, a gaggle of redheaded children stood in front of the shop window that held a strange looking broom that Petunia knew was used for Quidditch or the other sport – the American one… what was it called again? Ah right, Quodpot.

Petunia shook her head in amusement before starting down the alley to the large white marble building in the center of the bustling movement. She only hoped that there wouldn’t be too much waiting involved this morning.

Once inside, she blinked a few times to get adjusted to the subtle shift in light before moving to stand in the shortest line for the tellers. She talked quietly to Harry about what she hoped to at least find out; whether there was someone in the Wizarding World to take him, and if not take him then at least come and visit to teach him, as well as the state of the accounts under his name.

Harry kept his head tucked against her shoulder as they spoke, heeding her warning wisely. He knew there must be a reason but he didn’t want to ask. He hummed quietly against Petunia’s skin as they moved forward in line, one person or group at a time.

Petunia drew her hand up to the back of Harry’s neck as she stepped up to the teller’s booth.

“Key?” The goblin’s nasally voice drawled as he simply continued counting the coins on his desktop.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” Petunia answered, continuing quickly before he could say anything, “I would like to set up an appointment with whomever handles the accounts for Harry Potter.”

The goblin gaped at her for a moment before subtly motioning to another goblin standing on the outskirts of the room. When the other goblin came over, the teller leaned down and whispered something into his ear before motioning to Petunia and Harry. The second goblin nodded and shifted on his feet.

“Pirax will take you back to see Mr. Potter’s account manager.”

Petunia dipped her head to him before following the second goblin back behind the tellers’ booths and through a pair of thick wooden doors. She followed him back to another set of smaller heavy doors that the goblin knocked on, and waited for admittance before he pushed open the doors wide enough for Petunia to enter before following the woman into the room.

“Senior Manager Ironclaw shares the duty of caring for Master Potter’s accounts with Junior Manager Steelfang,” Pirax told her before pushing open an even smaller set of doors straight across from the ones they’d entered within the first room that held the doors to twelve other rooms.

The goblins sitting behind the ‘L’ shaped desk looked up when they entered, golden and black eyes falling on the woman and her charge.

“That will be all Pirax, thank you,” The one across from the door announced once Petunia had set Harry down on his feet. The goblin in question simply dipped his head before exiting and leaving Petunia to the other two.

“Hello!” Harry chirped as he bounced forward to the smaller of the two chairs that sat in front of the Goblins’ desk. Petunia shook her head in amusement before moving and settling down in the larger chair. She handed Harry one of the books he’d been reading before turning to face the two goblins.

“How can we at Gringott’s help you today?” The second goblin questioned.

“My name is Petunia Dursley, I’m Lillian Evans-Potter’s older sister. Currently I have custody of her son Hartlan. I had assumed that he was magicless because I got custody over James’ family but he showed his first childhood magic last year and between myself and my husband, we decided that it would be better for him to be returned to his own world.”

The goblins frowned before sharing a look and then scrambling through their paperwork. “You said that _you_ have custody?” The first goblin – the older one that Petunia assumed was Ironclaw – questioned and when Petunia nodded, he continued, “According to our records, he is supposed to be in the hands of his uncle Sirius Orion Black or his cousin Payel Potter, but seeing as you have custody there is something odd going on. How did you come to get custody of him?”

Petunia dug through her purse and pulled out a small stack of papers. She handed it over to the goblins before explaining, “In order, they’re correspondence with my sister since she had Hartlan. The last is the only message we’ve received from the Wizarding World since the night we got Hartlan.” She said, asking in a roundabout way for there to be a Silence over Harry’s head, and once it was in place she continued, “Albus Dumbledore dropped my nephew on my doorstep at the beginning of November nineteen-eighty-one, on a night where it was much too cold to do so. He left him in just a blanket with that note which states that my sister and her husband are ‘gone’ leaving Hartlan behind and that we’re expected to ‘take care of him’ which implies that I would abuse him in some way!” She was outraged at the gall of the old man she remembered from when Lily went to Hogwarts.

The two goblins made an odd growling noise before setting two small clear crystals in front of her. “Those are life crystals, life crystals tied to Lady and Lord Potter. If they were dead, then those two crystals would be clouded or cracked but they’re clear as glass.” Ironclaw told her. Petunia blinked at him, turning back and forth between the crystals and the two goblins.

“Now,” Steelfang began. “There are a few tests we need to do so that we may find who is supposed to take the young Master.”

“Of course, what do you need?” Petunia questioned, watching as the Silence was removed from over Harry.

“It’s quite simple really,” Steelfang remarked, pulling open a drawer on his desk and pulling out a small basket. “Young Master Hartlan simply needs to reach into the basket and pull out one of the life crystals, which will take a sample of blood and magic to tie it. From there we will use it to spell out his magical abilities, his lineage, his titles and everything that comes with them, as well as any problems that are going to or are impacting him.”

Harry blinked at the basket before sticking his hand in and digging around a bit. It only took a moment before Harry pulled out his hand and showed off the marble of green tinted crystal. He handed it over to the goblin when he held out his hand for it before settling down on his chair again with his book.

Steelfang carefully set the crystal on a small pedestal with a name plate on it. As soon as the crystal touched the silver holder of the pedestal, his name etched itself across the plate and the crystal locked around the thin metal rods of the holder. With that finished, he set the whole piece on a stack of parchment with a multitude of insignias across the top.

The crystal flared with light for a quick moment before the light disappeared again and Steelfang raised the entire piece off the parchment. He quickly looked through everything before he set it down on the edge of the desk where Petunia could see it.

“This is Master Potter’s living family.” Steelfang motioned to the parchment with a clawed hand and Petunia shifted forward so she could see.

 

**_Family of Hartlan Corvus Jameson Potter-Prince_ **

_-Parents-_

  * _Severus Tobias Prince: Blood Father_
  * _James Henry Ignatius Potter: Biological Father_
  * _Lillian Siobhan Potter-Prince nee Evans: Mother_



_-Paternal-_

  * _Sirius Orion Black III: Blood Brother to James Potter_
  * _Regulus Arcturus Black II: Blood Brother to Severus Prince_
  * _Payel Michael Persei Potter: First Cousin to James Potter_
  * _Ophelia Coral Valerian nee Prince: First Cousin to Severus Prince_
  * _Bellatrix Opal Lestrange nee Black: First Cousin to James Potter by Blood of Sirius Black III_
  * _Andromeda Crystal Tonks nee Black: First Cousin to James Potter by Blood of Sirius Black III_
  * _Narcissa Onyx Malfoy nee Black: First Cousin to James Potter by Blood of Sirius Black III_
  * _Fabian Evander Prewett: First Cousin to James Potter by Blood of Sirius Black III_
  * _Gideon Everett Prewett: First Cousin to James Potter by Blood of Sirius Black III_
  * _Margaret Jennifer Prewett: First Cousin to James Potter by Blood of Sirius Black III_
  * _Polaris Jovian Black: Cousin to James Potter by Blood of Sirius Black III_
  * _Pyxis Altair Black: Cousin to James Potter by Blood of Sirius Black III_
  * _Dominik Nero Valerian: Son of Ophelia with Paskal Valerian_
  * _Nymphadora Louise Tonks: Daughter of Andromeda with Edward Tonks_
  * _Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy: Son of Narcissa With Lucius Malfoy_
  * _William Michael Weasley: Son of Fabian and Gideon with Arcturus Weasley_
  * _Charles Damien Weasley: Son of Fabian and Gideon with Arcturus Weasley_
  * _Perseus Rigel Weasley: Son of Fabian and Gideon with Arcturus Weasley_
  * _Frederic Aidan Weasley: Son of Fabian and Gideon with Arcturus Weasley_
  * _Georgian Alexander Weasley: Son of Fabian and Gideon with Arcturus Weasley_
  * _Ronald Bilius --: Son of Margaret with Unknown_
  * _Ginerva Molly --: Daughter of Margaret with Unknown_



_-Maternal-_

  * _Petunia Aibreann Dursley nee Evans: Sister to Lillian Potter-Prince_
  * _Rowan Oisin Evans: Brother to Lillian Potter-Prince_
  * _Dudley Quinton Dursley: Son of Petunia with Vernon Dursley_



“Who will be taking him then, based on this?” Petunia questioned, studying the page carefully. She could have sworn that James and Severus had hated each other… But there was always the saying of fine lines.

“James and Lily are missing and cannot take him. We suspect that Severus will refuse as he is in too close of quarters to Dumbledore. Sirius Black is supposedly in Azkaban – we will have to check his status,” Ironclaw started, reading the list down. “Regulus Black is missing as well. Payel is a Cursebreaker under our employ, however his job is dangerous and constantly on the move, which is no place for a child. Ophelia cannot take him due to the fact that she already has a child with Abilities that means no children can be adopted into the family – Dominik is a telepath or for wizards a natural _Legimens_. Bellatrix and her husband are in Azkaban – whether they’re supposed to be there or not is the question – and her brother-in-law is missing.

“Andromeda, like Ophelia, has a child with abilities as Nymphadora is a Metamorphmagus or a shapeshifter. Narcissa _could_ take him but her husband is suspected to be in alliance with Magic’s Dark Lord which makes him a target and could cause a custody battle between them and those who follow Dumbledore, so it would be best if he didn’t go to her. Fabian and Gideon are also missing and their husband has five children already. No Goblin would ever trust Margaret Prewett with anything larger than a doxy.

“Which leaves Polaris and Pyxis. The younger set of twins are available to take him, Polaris is a Potions Master and Pyxis is a Herbologist, which are two of the least dangerous jobs that their family holds. We can get them here within the hour.”

“Please do.” Petunia told them quietly and Steelfang nodded before writing out a quick message that he handed off to the thin eagle sitting on a perch at the point of their desks. The elegant bird screed at him before flying out a shimmering space on the wall.

“Alright, with that finished now we need to look at his magical abilities. We’ll go over his titles and any problems once the twins have arrived and they will receive everything once they arrive so they may go through Hartlan’s family and his abilities themselves,” Steelfang explained and handed the pertinent parchment over to Petunia. “As you can see, most of his abilities come from the creature inheritances that stem from his parents. From James, he is incubus; from Lily, he is fae; and from Severus, he is vampire. Of course, he may not be full fledged of any of those when his Magical Inheritance goes through at seventeen, but he will always have characteristics of each them, no matter what he ends up as.

“The incubus blood gives Vision – which means that he can see auras and magic of items and people – as well as Tantric Energy digestion which is the process of feeding on sexual energy. Before you worry, as a child Hartlan will feed on happy energy – so excitement or happiness – rather than sexual energy. As he grows that will change, he will eventually feed on sexual energy but that won’t occur until he goes through puberty. We suspect that due to the incubus blood that he will seek out multiple romantic partners, so it will not surprise us if he marries or bonds to multiple people. There’s also the possibility that he may be a Bearer but that requires medical testing which can be done at St. Mungo’s. Element manipulation, shapeshifting, and summoning are also listed as abilities based on his demon blood. There are probably others that will develop with time but those are ones he has now, or certain to come.

“The fae blood gives very few magical abilities; element manipulation, creation – which is the ability to create both animate and inanimate objects from other materials – as well as Natural energy conversion – basically photosynthesis in a human being. Physically there is more coming from his fae blood; he has a natural affinity for weapons and athletics, and his metabolism means that he will remain lithe and never gain more weight than he should. He will be more magically powerful from having so much creature blood, so that may be an issue that will have to be dealt with but he seems to be settling well.

“I’m sure that you have ideas of what the vampire blood will do, and most of the items on the list will fall under what Mundanes assume of vampires – the blood drinking, the hypnosis, the possibility of bloodlust – but magical vampires have bonuses to that. Magical vampires can go out into the sun, they have better control, they shapeshift, and they are much more beautiful looking than their Mundane counterparts. Magical vampires are not infertile like their Mundane counterparts, and are known to have multiples more often than singles.

“There are a few other Abilities that are new or haven’t been seen in his family for a while. He’s a parselmouth – snake speaker, metamorphmagus, a natural artist, and he’s an Animix as well – which means that animals are drawn to him and he can understand most of them.”

Petunia nodded, following along on the parchment and noting other things that were listed as a possibility – like Small Necromancy which she suspected would be something that would be a problem.

A knock on the door alerted all of them to the arrival of their requested visitors and with a wave of Ironclaw’s hand the doors opened to reveal Pirax and two young men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrival of the Black Twins, and finding out things that _someone_ wanted to stay hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first of two chapters for today. There will also be a poll up in the end notes of the next chapter.
> 
> The poll is so I can find out who you guys want Harry shipped with.
> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
> **Update** (Apr6): it has come to my attention (thanks to turtledisc) that I've been stepping on the line of violating the T &C of AO3, so to remedy that I've moved the links to both Patreon and Ko-Fi over to my blog - you can still ask questions and read up on anything you need there if you don't want to go to twitter/tumblr/email for the answers.

The two young men reminded Petunia greatly of James’ brother and best friend Sirius. They shared Black’s dark gray eyes, light skin, thin build, and facial structure but there were differences that Petunia suspected were from their non-Black relations; hair that shifted in shades of gray to white as it went down, freckles over cheeks and down necks over shoulders just visible through collars of shirts under open knee-length jackets, softer cheekbones, and much pinker lips.

The two bowed slightly to the two goblins before sitting down on the two chairs that had been brought in when they came in. “It’s good to see you both,” The twin on the left began. “We would have come earlier but there was a bit of a mix up with some of the plants I ordered and I had to stop in at the nursery to see about getting it fixed.”

“What was the problem?” Ironclaw questioned, handing over the parchments Petunia had already looked through to the twin on the right.

“Wrong strain of Wolfsbane and one of the Whomping Willows I ordered was too young,” The first answered as he leaned over his brother’s shoulder to study the parchments.

“How many strains of Wolfsbane are there?” Petunia questioned, having heard of the plant from one of Lily’s letters when she was in school.

“Several hundred all together but most nurseries only supply the ten most common and growers are expected to breed the rest on their own.” The left twin blinked at her for a moment before speaking, “Ah, where are our manners? Pyxis Altair Black, you must be Lily’s sister Petunia.”

“Polaris Jovian.” Both twins kissed her knuckles. “And this must be Hartlan.” At his name, Harry raised his head from his book and looked to the two men who’d joined them. Polaris handed the parchments over to his brother before getting up from his chair to go kneel in front of Harry. “Hello, Hartlan. We’re your cousins.”

“Like Dudley?” Harry questioned, looking at him carefully.

“Not quite. We’re cousins with your Dads, which makes us even farther cousins than Dudley. Do you understand?”

“I think so.”

“Alright. Did your Aunt explain that Pyxis and I are going to take you home with us?”

“Yes, because you have magic and Aunty doesn’t. Where do you live?”

“There’s a small wizarding village in Ireland – Pyrehaerst – and our home Blackhaven Manor is just outside it.”

“Oh.”

Polaris chuckled quietly at the boy and leaned in to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Don’t worry, Hartlan. You may always visit whenever you want and we can allow.” He patted the boy on the back lightly before getting to his feet and returning to his seat.

“Shall we go through his titles now?” Steelfang questioned, fingering the next parchment.

“Might as well,” Pyxis answered, and leaned forward in his seat eagerly.

Steelfang handed the parchment over to Polaris, and both Petunia and Pyxis leaned in so they could see the page better.

 

**_Inheritance of Hartlan Corvus Jameson Potter-Prince_ **

_-Worth through Severus Prince-_

  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Vampiric House of Dracul – 16 Vaults (Worth 162,671,870,000 Galleons), 8 Properties, 29 House-Elves, 3 Vassal Lines_
  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Righteous House of Le Fae – 10 Vaults (Worth 147,537,130,000 Galleons), 5 Properties, 10 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Intelligent House of Ravenclaw – 6 Vaults (Worth 134,643,867,000 Galleons), 6 Properties, 35 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Ancient and Stubborn House of Prince – 3 Vaults (Worth 1,238,305,500 Galleons), 4 Properties, 18 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Most Junior House of Loland – 1 Vault (Worth 15,480,351 Galleons), 2 Properties_



_-Worth through James Potter-_

  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Demonic House of Karasan – 21 Vaults (Worth 182,551,355,000 Galleons), 16 Properties, 100 House-Elves, 21 Vassal Lines_
  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Noble House of Pendragon – 18 Vaults (Worth 141,889,321,000 Galleons), 2 Properties, 3 House-Elves, 2 Vassal Lines_
  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Loyal House of Peverell – 11 Vaults (Worth 139,248,719,000 Galleons), 2 Properties, 5 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Brave House of Gryffindor – 6 Vaults (Worth 137,727,151,000 Galleons), 5 Properties, 40 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Gentle House of Emrys – 7 Vaults (Worth 143,083,689,000 Galleons), 2 Properties, 7 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter – 9 Vaults (Worth 11,731,396,800 Galleons), 10 Properties, 13 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Aged and Honorable House of Fleamont – 3 Vaults (Worth 357,957,720 Galleons), 2 Properties, 2 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Junior Family of Dyne – 2 Vaults (Worth 45,819,542 Galleons), 1 Property, 1 House-Elf_



_-Worth through Lillian Potter-Prince-_

  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Fae House of Carnyhe - 11 Vaults (Worth 148,143,819,000 Galleons), 15 Properties, 55 House-Elves, 16 Vassal Lines_
  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Loyal House of Peverell - 10 Vaults (Worth 141,898,351,500 Galleons), 3 Properties, 8 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Cunning House of Slytherin -  6 Vaults (Worth 136,300,816,000 Galleons), 8 Properties, 36 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Most Archaic and Gentle House of Hufflepuff - 5 Vaults (Worth 169,553,772,000 Galleons), 9 Properties, 57 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Ancient House of Gaunt - 1 Vault (Worth 647,852 Galleons), 1 Property_
  * _Heir to the Most Senior House of Tomas - 3 Vaults (Worth 232,149,210 Galleons), 6 Properties, 12 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Minor House of Kinston - 2 Vaults (Worth 59,277,743 Galleons), 2 Properties, 6 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Junior House of Covelle - 1 Vault (Worth 4,336,708 Galleons), 1 Property, 3 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the New House of Riddle - 1 Vault (Worth 1,000,520 Galleons), 2 Properties, 1 House-Elf_



_-Worth through Others-_

  * _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Godchild of Sirius Black III) – 8 Vaults (Worth 6,844,529,400 Galleons), 10 Properties, 20 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the Ancient and Hardy House of Lupin (Godchild of Sirius Black III) – 6 Vaults (Worth 641,791,530 Galleons), 2 Properties, 2 House-Elves_
  * _Heir to the New House of the Marauders (Joint House of James Potter, Sirius Black III, & Remus Lupin) – 2 Vaults (Worth 6,264,160 Galleons), 1 Property, 3 House-Elves_



“Young Master Hartlan is one of the richest clients Gringotts has to deal with.” Ironclaw seemed surprised by the numbers in front of them.

“Did they know about all of these?” Pyxis questioned, looking between the two goblins and the parchment.

“Lord Potter knew about most of them; his parents passed away before he took his inheritance test, so all his titles showed then,” Ironclaw explained. “Lord Prince knew only a few, most of the other titles are ones left by distant relatives that died after he did his inheritance test in nineteen-seventy-seven. Lady Potter-Prince, knew about almost all of her titles but never took them up because she didn’t want the responsibility to interfere with her apprenticeship or raising Master Hartlan.”

“That sounds like Lily,” Petunia commented, chuckling lightly.

“Any important flags?” Polaris questioned.

“Only three, though this test has given us things to think about.” Ironclaw motioned to the last parchment they’d been handed. “There are Contracts for Hartlan; two legal Contracts and one illegal one that has been written.”

“The two legal Contracts are between Black and Prewett, and Potter and Dearborn. Hartlan will have to at least court the Heirs to the Prewett and Dearborn lines,” Steelfang continued, digging through one of the drawers in his desk for a long moment before pulling out two scrolls bound in the respective legal colors of the Houses involved in the contracts. “The illegal contract is between Hartlan and young Miss Prewett, made by Albus Dumbledore and Margaret Prewett.”

“May I see it?” Polaris waited, eagerly taking the scroll wrapped in purple and amber ribbons. He huffed at the seals. “The nerve of them – using the seals of Potter and Prewett for this.” He pulled a small knife from his belt and with a flick of it over the wax seals, the ribbons dropped to his lap. He unrolled it and began to look it over.

After a long moment of him studying the Contract, Polaris broke out into laughter, dropping the Contract to his lap and folding over it. Pyxis poked him and questioned, “What’s wrong with it?”

“Everything!” Polaris gasped out after he finished laughing. “It is so blatantly obvious that this is illegal that I wonder what in all the Hells they were thinking!

“The most obvious one is that Dumbledore and Molly have no claim over Hartlan. They legally can’t put pen to paper over anything in regards to him. They’re not his guardians and there is no way in Hades that Uncle Arcturus would sign off on this.”

“Why would Arcturus be involved?” Petunia questioned.

“For a Contract to be signed in regards to an orphan or misplaced child, that child’s Head or Lord of Family have to agree to the Contract and everything it involves, and only a Lord or Head of Family can sign off on a Contract in that case. If there is no Head or Lord of Family, then three Elder members of the family have to agree. If there is no family for the child, there’s no Contract,” Pyxis explained. “There is no way in all of Hades that Uncle Arcturus, Uncle Pollux or Hartlan’s Great-Grandfather Evandrus would ever agree to Hartlan marrying Ginevra Prewett.”

“Then there’s the fact that members of school faculty and government employ, are explicitly forbidden from making Contracts that do not pertain to their immediate family or the children under their specific year-round care. Dumbledore, unfortunately, falls under both,” Polaris continued. “Following along with the government line, the damn thing isn’t notarized or witnessed properly – the family witnesses and the notary haven’t signed it, which means that it wouldn’t be put into place until they had.”

“Does that really say December ninth nineteen-eighty?” Pyxis asked, eyebrows furrowed as he studied the little date in the corner.

“Yes.”

“What is so important about the date?” Petunia asked, looking over at Hartlan who had his head tipped to the side and was watching as they conversed.

“First, the fact that it was before James and Lily ‘died’. Second, Hartlan was only six months old and Ginevra hadn’t even been born yet.” Polaris pinched the bridge of his nose lightly. “The International Confederation of Wizards has laws that state that no one under the age of two can be specifically named in a Contract.”

“The last problem, from what I can see, is the terms of the Contract. According to the Contract, Ginevra is supposed to get control over everything, but only those related by Blood can ever take control over anything that has to do with an Ancient House,” Pyxis finished, pointing to the Clause in the Contract that stated, _‘Ginevra is to take full control of all seats, titles, vaults, properties, or other assets that Harry owns or obtains through their marriage.’_

“What can we do about this?” Petunia questioned, looking between the two of them and the goblins.

“Easiest way would be for Hartlan to disavow it,” Pyxis told her after a moment of thought.

“How would he do that?”

“He’d only have to repeat what I tell him to.”

“Well, do it then.”

Pyxis got up from his chair and moved to crouch down in front of Harry. “What’s going on?” Harry questioned and Pyxis settled down before answering, “There’s a piece of paper that Ironclaw found which says that you have to marry a little girl whose mother is not a good person. The girl’s mother and the man who left you with your Aunt made it, but it’s not right because they don’t make the decisions about who you should marry.” Pyxis reached out and lightly poked him in the chest. “You do.”

“What do I have to do to get it to go away?” Harry bit his lip as he looked up at his Uncle.

“Just repeat after me.”

**“I, Hartlan Corvus Jameson Potter-Prince, call upon Lady Magic to look at this false Contract and take fault in the flaws. I am too young to have been Named at the signing of the Contract. My Family has no knowledge of this joining. I look to You to punish those who were knowingly and maliciously involved, by whatever means You deem necessary for them. So I say, so mote it be.”**

The entire room stopped to watch as the Contract seemingly combusted. The flare of violet flames burned only for a moment before putting itself out again, leaving an untouched parchment behind. The adults all leaned close and looked at the new Contract. They all promptly broke out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Contracts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poll will run until I begin writing about Harry going to Hogwarts which is approximately Chapter 10-ish? The reason for that is because I want to write most of his Consorts in as classmates, friends, or just other people he knows so...
> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
>  **Update** (Apr6): it has come to my attention (thanks to turtledisc) that I've been stepping on the line of violating the T &C of AO3, so to remedy that I've moved the links to both Patreon and Ko-Fi over to my blog - you can still ask questions and read up on anything you need there if you don't want to go to twitter/tumblr/email for the answers.

_This Contract - witnessed and created by Lady Hecate, Mother Magic - is for the marriage of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Margaret Jennifer Prewett, and Elphias Hennit Doge, who will be referenced for the remainder of this document as Husband, Wife, and Consort respectively._

_The Clauses of this Contract are as follows:_  

 

_1\. They are to marry by August 1 st, 1997 or the August 1st succeeding the release of this Contract by Hartlan Potter-Prince's Guardians or the Goblins of the London Gringotts Branch with permissions from Hartlan Potter-Prince and his Guardians. _

_2\. Both Husband and Consort are to give up their titles to the next in the line of Succession - Aberforth Barnabas Dumbledore, brother to Husband; and Marcia Rebecca Copeland, grand-daughter to Consort._

_3\. They are to live on an allowance set by Lord Aberforth Dumbledore, Lords Fabian and Gideon Prewett - brothers to Wife, and Lady Marcia Copeland, with input from the Guardians of Hartlan Potter-Prince._

_4\. All will take on a surname suggested by Lord Dumbledore, Lords Prewett, Lady Copeland, the Guardians of Hartlan Potter-Prince, and the goblins of the London Gringotts Branch, which is to be approved by Lady Hecate._

_5\. They are to live in the home bought for or left to them by the agreement of their familial Heads._

  * _They are to receive one mated pair of House-Elves to watch over them._



_6\. They are to have the following binding placed on them:_

  * _Fidelity_
  * _Magical Suppression: limited to protection charms and non-harmful magic, all based on intention_
  * _Restraining: cannot go within 50ft of Hartlan Potter-Prince, his Consorts, or other harmed by the three, and cannot cast any magic on any of the Foci_



  _7\. Wife and/or Consort are to bear at least 3 children/pregnancies of their marriage which will be returned to their familial Heads on their first birthdays; the first will be given to Lord Dumbledore as Heir, the second to Lords Prewett as Reparation, and the third to Lady Copeland as continuation of Consort's line. All further children will be claimed by the familial Heads as they see fit._

  * _Wife and/or Consort are forbidden contraception potions or spells unless medically necessary._
  * _Fertility potions will be given to all for the first ten years of marriage and every second year afterwards until death or medical discontinuation._
  * _Lust-Compulsion Potions of varying strengths will be administered by the House-Elves depending on the need._
  * _All births will be attended by the familial Heads, a goblin Healer, two external Lords/Ladies, and a pair of Aurors or International Confederation of Wizards - referenced as ICW for the remainder - Enforcers._



_8\. They are to willingly cooperate with biannual ICW inspections of their home._

_Further Restrictions are to be set by their familial Heads and the Guardians of Hartlan Potter-Prince, which will be added here upon agreement._

_Date: August 10 th, 1985_

_This Contract - witnessed by Lady Hecate, Mother of Magic; and created by Sirius Black II and Demetrius Prewett - is for the courting of the Heirs to the Black and Prewett Lines unless already Contracted. Heir Black will be referred to as Heir for the remainder, and Heir(s) Prewett will be referred to as Scion(s) for the remainder._

_The Clauses of this Contract are as follows:_

_1\. The length of the Courtship must measure at the least 12 calendar months from the gifting of the first Gift._

 

_2\. The first Courting Gift must be given from the eldest(s) to their younger counterpart upon the eve of the younger's 13 th_

_3\. Gifts must be given on the following dates but others may be given at the discretion of those involved:_

  * _The Eve of the younger's 13 th birthday_
  * _The second month mark_
  * _The fourth month mark_
  * _The sixth month mark_
  * _The eighth month mark_
  * _The tenth month mark_
  * _The year mark_
  * _All Olde Holidays - Yule, Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Midsummer, Lammas, Mabon, Samhain_
  * _At any achievement - Quidditch wins, good marks, etc._



_4\. The Types of Gifts to be given:_

  * _Heirlooms_
  * _Handmade Crafts_
    * _Potions_
    * _Transfigurations_
    * _Art_
  * _Bought with the person in mind_



_5\. Chaperoned dates between the Heir and Scion(s) must occur once a fortnight with more at the discretion of those involved._

 

_6\. Minimum contact:_

  * _36 dinners throughout the year_
  * _6 weekend trips to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade Village, or another Wizarding destination._
  * _Weekly sit-and-chats_
  * _24 Day-dates for a pastime, or wish fulfilment._



_Further guidelines set by Heir Black and Heir(s) Prewett will not be listed here as those points are private to those involved._

_This Contract will cease being valid upon the total completion of the Courtship._

_Date: April 21 st, 1945_

_This Contract - witnessed by Lady Hecate, Mother of Magic; and created by Henry Potter and Cadryn Dearborn - is for the courting of the Heirs to the Potter and Dearborn Lines unless already Contracted. Heir Potter will be referred to as Heir for the remainder, and Heir Dearborn will be referred to as Scion for the remainder._

_The Clauses of this Contract are as follows:_

_1\. The length of the Courtship must measure at the least 6 calendar months from the gifting of the first Gift._

 

_2\. The first Courting Gift must be given from Heir to Scion on the first Yule after the Scion's 14 th_

_3\. Gifts must be given on the following dates but others may be given at the discretion of those involved:_

  * _The Yule after the Scion's 14 th birthday_
  * _The one month mark_
  * _The second month mark_
  * _The third month mark_
  * _The fourth month mark_
  * _The fifth month mark_
  * _The sixth month mark - Midsummer_
  * _The Olde Holidays - Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane_
  * _At any achievement - Quidditch wins, good marks, etc._



_4\. The Types of Gifts to be given:_

  * _Heirlooms_
  * _Handmade_
  * _Personal Value/Meaning_



  _5\. Chaperoned dates between the Heir and Scion must occur once a fortnight with more at the discretion of those involved._

 

_6\. Minimum Contact:_

  * _18 dinner throughout the Courtship_
  * _3 weekend trips to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade Village, or another Wizarding destination._
  * _Weekly sit-and-chats._
  * _12 day-dates for a pastime, or wish fulfilment._



_Further guidelines set by Heir Potter and Heir Dearborn will not be listed here as those points are private to those involved._

_This Contract will cease being valid upon the total completion of the Courtship._

_Date: January 1 st, 1937._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> [Poll II](https://goo.gl/forms/Gnqe4S9mOLEwu2bf2)  
> 


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up at Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have come out last Thursday but I had no internet on my laptop until I got back home to my grandparents' house, so it had to wait until today. That's also the same reason that chapter 3 of TCO was updated today, so check that out if that's what you are interested in. 
> 
> The Consort Poll is still going to make sure to put in your votes.
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

“Do we know who is involved in the Courtship Contracts?” Polaris questioned once they’d all stopped dying of laughter. 

“Hartlan as Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Frederic and Georgian Weasley as Heirs to the Ancient and Righteous House of Prewett. And the unknown child of Caradoc Dearborn as Heir or Heiress to the Aged and Cunning House of Dearborn.” Steelfang had needed to consult his lists to find out.

“How can you not know who the Dearborn is?” asked Petunia. 

“Our files only update under two circumstances: magic or physically coming into the bank, so unless Heir-Apparent Dearborn brings in his children, we simply have to wait until they show accidental magic of some nature. Unfortunately, no one has seen Caradoc Dearborn since the early eighties.” Ironclaw answered, shifting in his seat. 

Pyxis, having thought long about his next question, voiced it, “How is it that there are no other Contracts than those two?”

“There are more Contracts of course, but quite a few of them would have Hartlan taking both places unless he travelled outside the country – and there is no way to marry yourself unless you’ve duplicated yourself and even then, the paperwork needed to file for that is a ridiculous amount – or the other family Named no longer has a known magical heir.” Steelfang answered. “There are six other Contracts; Dracul and Karasan, Peverell and Black, Carnyhe and Nhimue, Slytherin and Gryffindor, Prince and Fawley, and Dracul and Drakona.” 

“Alright, what else flagged?”

“Dumbledore has attempted to remove monies and artifacts from Hartlan’s vault but as the twins know, only those of the familial blood or bound to the family can remove items from the vaults unless given willing blood and magic signed permission. He has had neither of those, so the items he has attempted to remove have been returned and replaced by cheaply made copies that will deteriorate slowly until Hartlan takes up his full titles when they will simply turn to dust.” Both goblins grinned at that. After having to deal with Albus rather than Aberforth – who was supposed to be Lord Dumbledore on orders of their Mother – the Nation was growing annoyed. 

“There is also a Soul-Tie between Hartlan and his maternal Great-grandfather Thomas Riddle Junior which was created October thirty-first, nineteen-eighty-one.” Steelfang continued. 

“The Dark Lord is Hartlan’s Great-grandfather?” Polaris questioned, blinking in surprise. Everyone in the Inner Circle – which included most of the Blacks – knew that the Dark Lord had fallen in love just after he graduated and had hidden her away, what they had not known was that she’d had a child. 

“Indeed. Marlise Hartly had a daughter, Genesis Hartly-Riddle, who ended up as a Dormant after an accident when she was eight. Genesis went on to marry another Dormant, Richard Evans,” Ironclaw added. 

“My father. So that’s why Lily and Rowan both have magic…” Petunia shifted in her seat, before adding, “Of course, Rowan doesn’t have much, just enough to get his flowers to grow the way he wants and to make a few potions that are helpful, but its more than I have.” 

“About that… Based on the failed and partial blocks that someone attempted to put on Hartlan, we have reason to believe that your family may have been effected as well. The Nation will happily remove anything that we find, Madame Dursley.” Steelfang handed over the test-parchment to the woman so she could see for herself what was placed on Hartlan. 

Petunia bit her lip, “We can come in some time tomorrow if that would be amiable.”

“Of course, Madame Dursley. We would appreciate that.” Steelfang agreed, noting that down carefully. “When you arrive, tell the teller that you are here to see Healer Silvertree. She will be who takes care of Hartlan today, so she will have previous knowledge about the types of things that could be placed on you all. We will also send a portkey to Master Evans, and get him here.”

“Thank you both,” Petunia murmured, dipping her head slightly to the two goblins.

“Now the only remaining issue is who will be taking Hartlan home after the procedure?” Steelfang questioned, looking between the three adults. 

“If you could Petunia? We’ll need about a week to get everything prepared for Hartlan’s arrival, which includes going to the Lord of our family and discussing his wishes for Hartlan,” Polaris asked, turning to look at the woman. “We can be here tomorrow as well if you’d like.” 

“I can do that. I’m sure that Harry would like to say good-bye to his friends and pack up his things, so the week will give us time to get everything done.” Petunia gave them a small smile, “Thank you for the offer. I would appreciate you both coming in tomorrow.” 

“Alright, now that we have that settled. Healer Silvertree will be up in a moment to collect Hartlan for his tests, purge, and inoculations.” 

A knock sounded at the door, just as Ironclaw had finished speaking, and when the door opened to reveal their new guest, Petunia was surprised at the difference between males and females of the Goblin race. 

Unlike the male goblins who were short and wrinkled, the females were about a foot taller and smooth skinned, looking much like Mundane ideas of Fae. Healer Silvertree stood at 127cm (4ft 2in) and her silver hair was elegantly pulled up onto the top of her head and pinned in place with a simple metal hairstick and shield. She had on a soft gray robe, with a thin blue sash hung from her left shoulder and pinned just above her hip. 

“Hartlan, darling,” Petunia called to him, holding a hand out to the boy. He got up and stood next to her knee. “Hartlan, this is Healer Silvertree. She’s like a doctor, so she’s going to take you to her office and run some tests, and if she finds anything, she will give you some medicine before bringing you out to us.”

“Okay,” Hartlan replied before bouncing over to join the female goblin at the doorway. He waved to his adults as he disappeared down the hall with her. The doors closed behind him, leaving the adults to make their final arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> [Poll II](https://goo.gl/forms/Gnqe4S9mOLEwu2bf2)  
> 


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Family Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet the rest of the family now, and see a few things about In-House relations for the Black Family members. 
> 
> Also I've decided that I will be turning the Consort Poll off at 11:59PM CST on July 31st, as I plan to start getting into the relationships soon. The reason for it being July is because I plan to work solely on my Triad 'Verse Big Bang Fic, _Seeing You_ , for Camp NaNoWriMo so there will be almost zero posts for the month, just warning you now!
> 
> I will also be posting the first chapter of _Time After Time_ today so go take a look at that. The link for it will be in the end notes so look out for that. 
> 
> And Now Onto The Chapter. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee
> 
> **Update** (Jun8): So since I didn't get around to actually posting that first chapter of _Time After Time_ , I will be doing so today, prepare for the link in the end.

A harsh knocking on the kitchen window of an oddly shaped home, held up by magic and the wishes of the occupants, drew the attention of the only two souls awake at 8 in the morning on a Sunday in August. 

Margaret Prewett, more commonly known as Molly Weasley – though that name was faker than Gilderoy Lockhart’s travels and accomplishments, ended up being the one to answer. She pushed open the window and found a large Greater Sooty Owl hovering just outside the glass. There was only one family that used Sooty Owls – the Black family. 

The owl dived in through the window around her, his wide wingspan drawing in as he swooped past her and farther into the house. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, and who he was visiting.

The Owl plopped himself down in front of Arcturus “Arthur” Quintus Weasley – fifth child of Septimus and Cedrella (nee Black) Weasley – and gave an impatient muffled hoot when he didn’t look up from his paper. When he did look up, the Owl flapped his wings impatiently and did a hop before staying still for long enough that Arthur could grab the letter from it. A thin piece of bacon was handed over, and promptly gobbled up before the owl hooted again and flew out the still open window. 

Taking the knife from his breakfast, Arthur scrapped off the Formal Seal and began to read. 

> Arcturus Quintus,
> 
> This letter is to inform you of the MANDATORY upcoming Black Family Meeting. It will be taking place later today, at noon on the dot, in the family parlor of Blackmoore Castle. Please dress appropriately for your station.
> 
> Those who MUST come are as follows:
> 
>   * Yourself
>   * William Michael
>   * Charles Damien
>   * Perseus Rigel
>   * Frederic Aidan
>   * Georgian Alexander
> 

> 
> Margaret Jennifer, Ronald Bilius, and Ginerva Molly are forbidden from attending, and any attempts on their part will fall under Treason against the family with punishments to be decided between myself and Lord Arcturus. 
> 
> Formally Yours, 
> 
> Pollux Alcor Black 
> 
> Regent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

“What is it, Arthur?” Molly questioned as she stopped in the doorway between the dining room and the kitchen. 

“Just a request from Uncle Pollux that I bring the older boys to see Uncle Arcturus, which is good, seeing as you were planning on taking Ron and Ginny to see your Aunt Muriel and I know how much she dislikes having too many people around at once,” Arthur half-lied, knowing that if he told her the truth about the letter that she would attempt to forsake the Regent’s words and attend which would ruin all the plans he had for her. “I should go wake the children. Merlin knows how long it takes them all to get ready, and we’re supposed to be at Blackmoore for noon, while you are supposed to be at Muriel’s for ten.” He quickly shoved the letter into the pocket of his dressing gown before hurrying up the stairs. First, he went to his study to deposit the letter in a sealed safe under the floorboards of the space under his desk. After he had safely hidden it away, he left the room and moved to William’s room across the hall.

Knocking, he called, “Bill. Bill, son, it’s time to get up.” A soft noise from inside and he opened the door to peek inside. “William, we are going to be visiting Blackmoore Castle today, so you will dress appropriately as Heir to the Ancient and Willful House of Weasley. Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes. You will be showered and dressed by ten, on the dot.” With his instructions finished, and his fifteen-year-old son sitting up on his bed, he closed the door again and headed to wake Charles, his thirteen-year-old.

The second son’s room was just down the hall, and he stopped in front of it. He knocked and simply entered, he quickly gave similar instructions to the younger boy as he carefully ransacked the boy’s wardrobe for appropriate clothing. With his task complete, he spelled the boy’s blankets away and exited the room. 

Perseus who was next on his list – and just up the stairs from Charles’ room – was already awake, curled up in the window seat of his room with a thick tome in his lap. His tiny bookworm nine-year-old brightened at the thought of seeing his great-uncles, no doubt wanting to question them on their work. He eagerly bounced off his seat to prepare for the day, and Arthur smiled before heading away from the room to get his little tricksters. 

The twins were curled up together in Frederick’s bed, tiny bobs of red hair the only thing visible from under the pile of blankets. He settled down next to them and gently started shaking them, “Georgie, Freddie. Time to wake up, my little foxes. Time to wake up.” 

The two tiny forms moved around and identical blue eyes peeked up at him from just over the edges of the blanket. They stayed close to each other as Arthur leaned down to press light kisses to their foreheads. 

“It’s time to get up, my little foxes. We’re going to go see Great-Uncle Pollux and the rest of the family today, so you have to get up now. I’ll set out what I want you to wear, which of you puts it on, doesn’t matter to me, so up we go.” Arthur playfully scooped his arms under the two of them, grinning at the small squeals from both of them at the sudden movement. He spun them around once before setting them on their feet. The two of them watched as he went to their wardrobe and began pulling out pieces of clothing. 

Arthur pressed light kisses to their foreheads before leaving the room to wake Molly’s children. He was calm and collected, but distant as he woke both Ronald and Ginevra where they were sleeping in their attic rooms. 

With all the children given the first warning, he went to his own room to get ready. He showered quickly in the attached bathroom before dressing in carefully pressed gray slacks, a white button up shirt, black dragonhide boots, and a soft gray over-robe. He combed out his hair carefully and made sure that he had everything before heading down to the dining room for breakfast. 

Bill was standing just behind his normal chair, helping Percy tie up a soft blue straight tie. Charlie was carefully helping the twins tie up their boots and the lacings on their robes. 

On the other hand, Molly was dealing with Ginevra and Ronald, seeing as none of the rest of the family wanted to do so. She was fluttering between straightening Ronald’s collar and doing up Ginevra’s hair. 

With everyone settled, and charms cast to keep their clothes clean and in place, breakfast was dished out and eaten. 

And at 5 to ten, after cleaning up after breakfast, Molly took Ronald and Ginevra by the hand before disappearing into the floo to go to Prewett House – the home of her Aunt Muriel. 

It was an hour later before the six Weasley men disappeared through the floo to their own visit. 

  


Elsewhere, a young man with tawny hair and amber eyes took a note from a standard Barn Owl, not noticing the fact that the letter was a portkey until it was too late. The portkey activated soon after he read the only words on the parchment: _Sorry Moony._

He landed in an opulent sitting room where two young men were pacing back and forth. He blinked in surprise at them before speaking, “Pol, Pix?” 

“Remi!” Both men crowed and moved to wrap their arms around him. 

“Where are we?”

“Blackmoore Castle. We’re sorry about the letter-portkey but you’ve cut yourself off from the family. We couldn’t stand it anymore and seeing as this family meeting involves you, we had no other choice. We’ve missed you, Remi.”

Remus sniffled slightly and buried his head against Polaris’ shoulder. “I-I couldn’t bear to be-be around when I f-failed Siri so badly.” 

“Remus Johnathon Lupin, that’s enough of that. You couldn’t do anything to help, and we all realize that. We couldn’t even do anything. There is no reason for you to feel guilty about that anymore.” Polaris had grabbed Remus’ face, cupping the older man’s cheeks in his palms. 

Pyxis leaned in to whisper into his ear with a small grin on his face, “And just to let you know, we may have found a way to get Siri out, but before you ask, you’ll have to wait and find out at the meeting.” 

The twins pressed light kisses to their cousin-in-law’s face before pulling back. Polaris snapped his fingers lightly, and a small gray-skinned creature with big blue eyes dressed in a soft maroon colored pillowcase with the Black crest on the breast, appeared before them. 

“Whimsy, take Master Remus to Master Sirius’ rooms and get him ready for the meeting. He is to be dressed appropriately for his station of Consort-Heir.” Pyxis told the creature before he shoved Remus forward towards her. 

“I can be getting him ready in time for the meeting,” She told the twins before grabbing Remus’ arm and disappearing both of them with a small pop. 

Polaris and Pyxis shared a glance between them before they disappeared out of the room and into the hall. 

  


“Welcome, to this, the Black Family meeting of August twenty-fourth, nineteen-eighty-five. I, Pollux Alcor, stand as host. First, is there any news from any of the branches? I know that Polaris and Pyxis have some news to share, however, is there anyone else with news?” An older man with graying black hair announced from his place behind a short lap table where he was taking notes of who had actually come to the meeting and their general health based on look. 

There were 41 members of the Black family et al. present at this meeting; 11 members under 21, 14 members over 21 but under 50, and 16 members 50 and over. Most of those under 21 were Pollux’s great-grandchildren through his youngest son, Cygnus and his daughters but the others stemmed from his daughter Walburga (rigid bitch that she is) or his cousin Cedrella’s son, Arthur. Most of those under 50, were his grandchildren or their cousins. And those 50 and over, were his siblings or their children. 

One of several older ladies who had come to the meeting stood, graying brown hair piled carefully on the top of her head. Her dark blue robes were cleanly pressed, and a brooch showed her station as current Proxy and Regent of the Most Ancient and Loyal House of Longbottom. 

“Augusta,” Pollux greeted, nodding to his niece-in-law and moving to make notes of her news. 

“As most of you know, Alice and Frank cast the Mind-Locking ritual on themselves after finding out about the Potters. I come bearing the news that the ritual is beginning to wear off. They’ve recently begun to answer to their names again.” 

“Congratulations, Augusta.” 

“Thank you.” She took her seat again, settling down next to her mother-in-law. 

A younger woman with curly brown hair stood next. She wore a simple violet robe with a simple silver raven brooch pinned to the collar that stated her station as Daughter of the House of Black. 

“Andromeda.”

The young woman seemed to be glowing, and Pollux had a feeling that he knew what she was about to announce.

“I’ve come to announce that there will be a new member of the Black family in about six months.” 

The whole room broke out in congratulations to the woman and her husband who was sitting next to her in a simple black robe. Their daughter, Nymphadora, looked pleased as punch as well, her hair cycling through different colors in her happiness while she settled down with the other children in the corner of the room. 

Andromeda’s blonde sister, Narcissa stood next and spoke, “I have similar news. Lucius received a missive from his half-Aunt last week. Her daughter works in the French Ministry’s Department of Child Welfare. A little girl named Lacey was removed from her muggle relatives and seeing as she has no magical relatives, we’ve decided to adopt her.”

Congratulations sounded again as Pollux made his notes. That would be two new members of the family, so far. 

The man that stood next made everyone think of those that had been lost. His wild black hair was pulled back into an equally wild bun, and a pair of thick rim glasses sat perched on the top of his head, leaving hazel-gray eyes free. 

“Payel.”

The man grinned, a mischievous glint to his eye, before he began to speak, “I’ve come with the announcement that I plan to Court Cameron Weiss, American Pureblood. I still have to announce my intentions to his parents but I wanted you all, as my family, to be the first to know.”

Again, congratulations all around, before Payel spoke again, “Uncle Arcturus, I’d like it if you came with me when I go to announce my intentions.”

“I would be happy to do so, Nephew. I would like to meet the parents of the man who could catch our Rover’s heart,” The Eldest of those gathered teased, his nearly white hair pulled back by a simple tie. Payel simply pouted at him as he dropped back into his seat. 

“Anyone else with news?

Arthur sighed before getting to his feet, “I guess this is where I speak up. Margaret has begun toning down the amounts of the potions she’s been giving me. I assume it is because she thinks that after all these years, the effects will be set, but we all know that those potions do not affect me in any way shape or form.”

“Hmm,” Arcturus started, tapping his cane on the floor. “Your plans will be moving up in timeline then, won’t they?” 

“Yes, Uncle. And perhaps much sooner than I could even hope.” The end was nearly a whisper, and the adults – Bill and Charlie included – all knew what he was thinking about. 

Arthur – and most of the other Blacks for that matter – always suspected that Margaret had a hand in the disappearance of his husbands but as of yet, he had no definitive proof of her doing anything to them or really anyone else, even though he’d heard some odd conversations between Margaret and Albus Dumbledore.

“Does anyone else have any final news before we move on to the reason for this meeting?” Pollux questioned, looking around the room. 

“I just have one thing before we move on,” His sister, Cassiopeia, began as she slowly got to her feet. Her graying black hair was pulled back in a dainty braid, held together by a raven shaped pin. Her silver-gray robes shifted as she snapped her fingers and a House-Elf appeared with a large wicker basket. “Coral had her last litter of knittens and seeing as I am getting much to old to be running after them, I thought they would make good presents for the baby members.” 

The House-Elf set the basket before the group of children before disappearing again. Bill leaned over from where he was playing with Fred to open the top. As soon as the top was opened, nine balls of down-fluff popped their heads up to look over the rim of the box. The only white knitten leaned too hard on the edge of the basket and over it went, falling over with a small thud and knocking three of the knittens free from its confines. 

The adults watched for a moment before looking to Polaris and Pyxis for their news. The twins rose from their places next to Remus, and in an identical move, they brushed their robes off and moved to stand in the mid-point of the room. With a flick of the wrist, their wands popped down into their hands and they held them out in front of them. 

“We, Polaris Jovian and Pyxis Altair Black, swear upon our magic and our minds that everything we say is the truth as we know and understand it. We will leave nothing out, and there will be no circumventing around anything. So we say, so mote it be.”

A few of the younger adults looked to argue the action but Arcturus and Pollux – who had already heard this – shook their heads and so they all waited for the twins to speak. 

“Let’s begin with the fact that we received a letter from Master Marcus just after last Yule’s family meeting; he’d been approached by several members of the Division of International Magical Law Enforcement about us as his last apprentices. We met with a few members and were signed on as reserve Enforcers and as our preferred professions of Herbologist and Potions Master.

“Now we get to the real news. Two weeks ago, Madame Dursley – the elder sister of our darling Lily – had us called to Gringotts. Hartlan – who I’m sure you all assumed was left with Amelia as next in line – had been given over to her by Dumbledore and last year he’d shown his first accidental magic while living in the Dursley household. As a seemingly Mundane household, they thought it best that he was returned to the Magical side, hence the trip to Gringotts. 

“What none of us knew was that several blocks had been place on Madame Dursley, Master Evans, and Master Dursley which prevented them from doing magic. Of course, Madame Dursley and Master Evans don’t have enough magic to have gone to Hogwarts but they do have enough to cast some of the first-year spells. Master Dursley is a potential candidate for Hogwarts but that is still six years away. 

“We have taken custody of Hartlan due to his power levels but due to the need to see who should have custody we’ve found out some very important information that may see our lost family members brought home.”

Remus almost couldn’t believe it… The twins had found something that would get his mate back as well as the other members of the Black family who’d either been locked up or gone into hiding. 

“What did you find?” Lucius questioned, turning from where he’d been watching Draco play with the knitten that seemed to have attached itself to his son. As a barrister, he knew that whatever it was that they’d found, it would have to be binding otherwise nothing could be done with it. 

“Sirius is Hartlan’s Bonded-Godfather and James’ Blood-Brother, meaning that if Sirius truly was the one to betray James and Hartlan’s location, he should have died as soon as Hartlan was injured. But we all know that he is still living and in Azkaban.”

Silence reigned after the news was dropped. 

“We’ve already filed a complaint with the DIMLE. Now we just have to wait…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
>  [Poll II](https://goo.gl/forms/Gnqe4S9mOLEwu2bf2) // [_Time After Time_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11145255)
> 
>   
> 


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the ICW's legal department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out yesterday, but we got busy, so here it is today instead! It's not long, or that great, but I've had a long semester and a bucket load of Block trying to keep me back (hence the reason that True Blood isn't being updated - at least not right now - soon though. I've got a new plan for it.)
> 
> Watch out for the other things coming out in the new couple of weeks.
> 
> Happy Holidays, darlings!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

The door to a large conference room opened and an older man stepped in with a file folder clutched between his hands. This man just happened to be Arthur Whitebury, Continental Head for Europe of the Department of International Magical Law Enforcement, and today just happened to be the departmentally named Complaint Day; the day where each Country Head brought the complaints for the past fortnight to their Continental Head, and then the Continental Heads a summary to the Department Head, and then to the Council. Arthur would spend most of the morning with his Country Heads to discuss the various complaints that came through before this afternoon, he would meet with the Department Head and other Continental Heads and then the nine of them would go to the Council with their complaints.

“Good morning everyone,” Arthur greeted, settling himself down at the head of the table. “Seeing as today is the thirty-fifth meeting for Complaints, it is a reversal day, so Jessika if you would.”

Jessika Luis, the current speaker for the United Kingdom phalanx, stood from her seat and with a flick of her wrist sent the files in her hands down the table to him. She waited for him to open the top file before she began to speak, “I will be starting with the smaller ones that simply need your signature before we get to the important ones…

“Firstly, we have three complaints from Noble families of line theft; two cases of love potions being used on Heirs involving two French nationals and one case of non-contact involving an American. Secondly, there are two matters of illegal potions rings that stem from Belarus and Nigeria. The final thing before we get to the most important complaint is the notification for a marriage contract created by Lady Magic. The note says that it is supposed to go to the Council rather than just being filed away.”

Arthur blinked in surprise at the names on the Contract before he turned to the final file. His head snapped up upon reading the page before him to look at Jessika who was biting her lip as she took a minute before speaking, “The final complaint has to do with Harry Potter…”

Harry Potter was well known by the international community for many reasons, few of which had to do with that All Hallow’s Eve night. Of course, that’s what brought him into the full international spotlight, but most places had other reasons for his fame.

In the Americas, he was known for his relation to the Director of Security for MACUSA, Adrien Potter, who is his third cousin. In France, he was known because of James’ work as Auror in tandem with the French Ministry while they were tracking a child who had been taken from England by his estranged mother. In India, he was known because he was the youngest current member of the Karasan family, who is the ruling family of Magical India. In Germany, he was known for the same reason, though as the youngest Human member of the Dracul family. Russia vaguely knew about him because of Severus’ work with the Wolfsbane potion which had been credited as being for ‘his son’s godfather’ when he was asked why he decided to alter it. And in both Africa and Australia, Harry was known for Lily’s work with charms; she’d created and edited several protection charms that had worked wonders during fires that had broken out in Australia as well as several that worked brilliantly against the predators that roamed the African wildlands.

“What about him?” Étienne Beauchene – the French speaker – questioned from his place across the table.

“The Enforcers Black have found Goblin evidence that their cousin Sirius Orion Black is innocent of his crimes against the House of Potter. And that is just the tip of it. They also found evidence after going through the Ministry of Magic’s archives that Heir Black never received a trial and his arrest was not done according to procedure,” Jessika explained, flipping through her own notes of the events. “Heir Black was arrested on the night of November fourth after an explosion in Mundane London. He was immediately put into the deepest Ministry holding cells. They left him there until dawn and then he was immediately taken to level three of Azkaban.”

Outrage was clear on the faces of everyone gathered, but she still wasn’t finished. “That isn’t the only problem brought up with this…” The meeting continued on until everyone had gone through their lists and Arthur left to meet with the others.

 

“Arthur? Arthur are you alright?” A dainty hand had grabbed his arm and he blinked before looking up at the young woman in front of him.

Adelaide Williams, the youngest of the Departmental Heads, stood next to him. She had taken over the Oceania department after her predecessor Michael Holmes had a heart attack in office, leaving the young twenty-five-year-old as the elected member of their phalanx to take his place.

“Not really, Adelaide. I’ve just been handed a mess.” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up when the doors opened to admit the last of their group as well as the DIMLE’s Head Barrister and Department Head.

Abalony Marshall was the oldest of the gathered nine; at just over 100, the South African woman was still a brilliant barrister and duelist, making her the perfect one to take the role of Departmental Head. Her white hair was pulled up into a complicated bun at the crest of her head, pinned in place by several wooden hairpins and decorated with several hanging strands of beads.

“Alright everyone, let’s make this quick. The council is expecting us in the Chambers at half-two and it is already quarter to. Joseph if you would be so kind.”

Joseph Arlise, the Antarctician Departmental Head, was a man of forty-five with salting black hair and ice-blue eyes surrounded by a myriad of lines from both work and his home life – his three teenage daughters had just started dating. He was one of two members for their department due to the small population of Kyris – the only wizarding colony on Antarctica – being only 10, 200 people. He stood from his seat and passed over the single file.

“We have a single issue; a request for execution of Marcus Minute, serial rapist. He has been unruly and violent towards both the other inmates and the officers in charge, so Primant Davis has requested his execution, she specified either by Dementor’s Kiss, Lethifold Hug, or Dragon Fire.”

“Alright, that should be simple enough. Most likely he’ll be sent to Argentina and given a Hug.” Abalony replied, looking through the report he’d handed over.

Joesph dipped his head to her before settling back in his seat to let the next go.

Adalaide went next; bringing the case file for an international Black-Market Creature Breeder who’d been brought down by OMMA – Oceanian Magical Military Alliance – and the subsequent requests for the Creatures to be replaced to their home countries.

Arthur tuned out the rest, focused on how he would explain his issues to both Abalony and the council. This would be one of the most difficult cases for the DIMLE in the entire history of the ICW.

“Arthur? Arthur‽” He looked up at Abalony’s voice.

“Oh, sorry, Abalony.” He passed over his files and waited for her to look them over.

“This is a mess.” Abalony’s answer was succinct once she’d finished looking over the files. A smirk bloomed over her face a moment later, “Looks like we’ll be getting a clean sweep.” She turned to face Aadi Basnet, the Asian Head who shook her head slightly before handing over her files.

“Look at them as we walk,” Aadi suggested, looking at her watch and noting that they had ten minutes to get to the council room.

“Merlin’s beard, alright everyone, up we go.” Abalony remarked looking at the clock on the wall before grabbing all the files and getting to her feet. She led the charge out into the hallway, flipping through Aadi’s files as she walked.

The group came to the double doors of the council room, and took a minute to get everything settled before they disappeared through the archway opening and into the room to give their news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


End file.
